New Super Mario Bros.: Superstar Adventure
New Super Mario Bros.: Superstar Adventure (Japanese: New Super Mario Bros.: You Choose!) is another Nintendo DS sequel to New Super Mario Bros.. It was made by EEA Inc., before they abandoned it, Flame Games took over. It is set to release in 2010 after New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Gameplay Most of the gameplay in Superstar Adventure is the same as New Super Mario Bros. and containing many elements from New Super Mario Bros. Wii, including four players at the same time, the Koopalings, Yoshis, enemies roaming the map, and many more. The hardness of the game is, harder than New Super Mario Bros. but easier than New Super Mario Bros. Wii. The game has more enemies and levels than the first two. Unlike the previous game, the player can switch from sidescrolling to 3D, much like Super Paper Mario to grab items that are unavailable in sidescrolling, which is the many idea of the game. Another brand new thing to the game is the ability to create custom levels, which is called World 10. World 10 is unlocked by completely beating World 9 (getting all the Star Coins in every level). The player can select their own enemies, layouts, and even bosses for World 10 and there is no limit. Mini-games also reappear in the game, in the Mini-Game Center in Peach's Castle, run by Toadette. Another thing that returns from New Super Mario Bros., is the Big Star Battle, as well as Free-For-All and Coin Battle returning from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. On the World Map, Item Houses have different shopkeepers, unlike the first two games, that have Toadsworth and Toads running the shops. Beta elements from New Super Mario Bros. will appear in the game, including the ability to store three items on the bottom screen. Story No storyline has been confirmed. However, EEA Inc. confirms a classic storyline of Princess Peach getting kidnapped. Characters Playable Characters Like New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, and Yoshi (as well as Red Toad, Green Toad, and Purple Toad, who can be obtains though Action Replay DS) are playable in the game. Unlike the last two games, the characters have different stats (other than the two Toads, who's stats are the same). Supporting Characters Worlds Items Items are found throughout the game, mostly in ? Blocks, Brick Blocks, or Roulette Blocks. The player can also buy items at Item Shops and store them in a compartment on the bottom screen, and use them before starting a level. Items Power-Ups Trivia * This game is the third New Super Mario Bros. game made by EEA Inc., the first two being New Super Mario Bros. 2 and New Super Mario Bros. 3. * This is the second appearance of the the 3-Up Moon that first appeared in Super Mario World (not counting remakes). * Though APIM Group, Inc. created the Bullet Suit, this game is the official first appearance of it. Gallery Please note that all other character artworks are returning from New Super Mario Bros. and New Super Mario Bros. Wii. File:NSMB_Superstar_Adventure_Logo.png|The North American logo File:New_Super_Mario_Bros._You_Choose_Logo.png|The Japanese logo File:Red_Yoshi_Egg.png|Red Yoshi Egg File:Blue_Yoshi_Egg.png|Blue Yoshi Egg Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:Mario Category:Platformers Category:NSMB Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Sequels Category:3D Games Category:2D Games Category:Flame Games Category:User:Clyde1998 Category:Mario Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Wario Games Category:Yoshi Games